


Danganronpa Smut Oneshots

by RatsAreNice



Series: Smut Oneshot Books [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsAreNice/pseuds/RatsAreNice
Summary: Just some Danganronpa Smutty Oneshots
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Smut Oneshot Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158140
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	Danganronpa Smut Oneshots

Hi! 

(This is mostly just practice for writing smut since i want to write more of it so sorry if it's bad!)

-Pleas only request ships from the tags

-I will not do any Rape, Pedophillia and/or Beastiality!

-I will include fluff and angst is chapters 

Besides that go off! I will reply to you comment once i posted it!

Not every request will be done, Sorry!


End file.
